i think I'll be home for Christmas
by Emmazippy577
Summary: One day Simon gets hit with a rock. That's all I'm gonna reveal! So deal with it and read my super duper long one-shot!


**OKAY, i made this right around Christmas time before I had my account so I'm posting it now. There are so many errors in this I can't even count let alone fix. sooo. .. . DEAL WITH IT! I don't own the chipmunks or the songs I used in this really really long one-shot.  
**

* * *

It was a cool winter day, two bespecticled chipmunks walked side by side, each blushing at eachother's company, When the male of the couple felt a heavy hard- something bounce against his forhead. Someone had thrown a snowball with a rock in it from behind a tree, and appearently very hard for he was knocked out by it's force. Jeanette the female bespecticaled chipmunk gasped at his sudden descend to the snowy ground.

"Who threw that?" Jeanette demanded in her mind for she was too young and too timid to actually say anything to a stranger. So she just kneeled down and tried to awaken her friend Simon from his forced sleep. Then as she tried to shake him awake she was taken from behind, her hands tied together with a thick and uncomfortable rope then threw into the trunk of a car along with Simon, and were driven to an unknown location.

Hours later Simon woke up in an empty green shed, the only thing he saw at first was a pipe sticking out of the ground with a faucet on the top, and a small gray bucket. Simon shook of his daze and looked around remembering his walk with Jeanette.

"Where is she? Where am I?" the confused chipmunk asked then he heard a bumping around outside and the turning of a jangling key. The door to the small shed opened and Jeanette was shoved in. The door slammed and Jeanette let her weakness and clumsiness get her as she fell onto the hard dirt. "Jeanette!" Simon said as he rushed over to her, then he heard a shout from the outside of the door,

"You get one week, we have some other buisness to attend to!"Simon growled as the door was locked and he carried Jeanette to a corner of the shed where some small grass was growing and laid her against the wall as he fished in his pocket for his cloth he used to clean his glasses with and a small key-chain with a bottle on it.

"Simon..." Jeanette said, "What is that?" Simon smiled at her and said,

"It's alright, it's just cleaning alcohol. It'll sting but you'll feel better." Simon smiled to reasure her as he dabbed the cleaning alcohol on her cuts. "Do you mind telling me where it hurts?" Simon asked and Jeanette shook her head,

"Not at all. It hurts around the stomach, legs, arms,ankle, and a bit around my forehead." Simon nodded and wiped a few of the scratches around her forehead. Then he wiped her legs and arms, but when he got to her stomach he hesitated and asked,

"Do you mind?" Jeanette looked at him a moment then realized and replied,

"Uh, whatever you feel nessisary..." Simon nodded and lifted her shirt up a bit so he could clean the cuts around her stomach,

"Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable it's just I don't want you to get infected..." Jeanette nodded slightly as he put her shirt back down.

"You better get some rest, I'll check out your ankle." Simon said and he took off her shoe and sock.

"Thanks, Simon." Jeanette yawned. Simon smiled warmly and then said, "You look like you twisted it. I may be able to ease the stress on it, though..." He began to rub her ankle in a repeated motion, that felt soothing to the half asleep Jeanette.

"Oh, Simon... That feels wonderful..." Simon smiled again and when he finished and Jeanette was asleep, he leaned against the wall beside her. Not for very long though,

"That's freezing!" Simon said mostly to himself then he remembered something that he had thought about for his science fair project:

_"You know, What about worms? Why do they choose to stay underground for the winter?" Theodore had asked him to help him decide what Simon would do for the project. "Theodore the closer you are to the lava under the Earth's surface, the warmer it is." "Oh" His baby brother had replied._

"That's it! It's warmer underground! I'll just dig a cozy little pit and Jeanie will be warmer in no time!" Simon said after he recalled what he had told his baby brother. Simon almost teared up at the thought of Theodore, but tried to focus on the task at hand- To get his Jeanette warm! After an hour of digging Simon felt that he had made a nice cozy pit big enough for him and Jeanette to sleep in for however long they'd be in their situation. Simon sighed and then looked over at Jeanette, while whipping the frozen sweat off his brow. The sweet chippette had stayed asleep while he had dug, he thought it was adorable so he carried her over and placed her in the little "den" and used some of the dirt to elevate her foot.

"You're gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay." Simon smiled but realized that the dirt was still cold, so he took off his jacket and spread it over her like a blanket. "Wait where's her jacket?... Oh, those thugs must have stolen it!" Simon was enraged, and sad all at once, his beloved Jeanette was hurt and he was not able to protect her when the nasty men had came for them. Simon shook his thoughts, now it seemed that he would have to be a grown-up from here on out, "but I must be warry of the dangers of narrow-mindness don't wanna out rule any escape ideas." He told himself. He thought a while to himself and watched as jeanette though in a warmer position, and with his jacket on her shoulders continued to shiver. Simon thought a moment longer and Jeanette sneezed, "That tears it!" Simon yelled in his mind, "They've caused Jeanette a cold, cuts, and I'm not gonna stand for it!" Simon growled then watched his poor Jeanette shake like a leave, while sneezing about each time her heart beat. Simon watched her with sad eyes and then laid down beside her, " You are going to get better, I promise." He whispered in her ear. Jeanette nustled into his turtle-neck as Simon hugged her tightly, ensuring that she would be as warm as possible with the conditions they had.

The next day Simon remebered something so important he felt stupid for not remebering it earlier, "Jeanette wake up. Are you hungry?" Jeanette sniffled then asked groggily with her eyes still shut,

"Simon I had the most awful dream. It was terrifying we were both kidinapped and..." Simon sighed,

"Oh, Jeanette..." Jeanette opened her eyes and shut them again as she sneezed,

"Oh, Simon why are you in my room? Nothing aginst the nice surprise but..." Simon interupted,

"I'm sorry Jeanette but this isn't your room." Jeanette opened her eyes again and said sadly,

"It wasn't a dream was it?" She began to tear up at the thought that her nightmare wasn't a nightmare but real.

"Oh Jeanette don't cry." Simon hugged her and stroked her back passionately,"Are you hungry? I think some food would help your cold." Simon reached into the pockets of his jacket/Jeanette's blanket and pulled out one little brown felt sack, a brown paper bag, and two packages of 'Tootie Frootie'. Simon sighed, "I hope it's okay but I think its safe to say that a few bites should be a daily portion." Jeanette watched his sad gray-blue eyes and asked,

"Where did you get these?" Simon faked a smile, "The Tootie Frootie was supposed to be Theo's Christmas gift, and One of the sacks is leftover from my lunch at school yesterday, and the other was supposed to be you christmas gift, but I suppose that we need it now more than ever." Jeanette smiled,

"thanks." and she began to eat the leftover P,B,&J sandwich. SImon contently watched her and smiled every time she looked up. "Aren't youn going to eat, Simon?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head,

"No, I'll eat as soon as you get out of this situation." Jeanette watched him for a while and asked,

"We-l-l... A-AH-AHHH...CHOO!" Simon held her upright for a moment and said,

"Blow." as he held out a tissue from a mini package of Kleenex he had in his pocket. Jeanette blew and was sat down on Simon's lap in the small 'den', "You need some more rest, Jeanette." Simon sighed. The chippette nodded and nustled closer into his chest so she could hear his heart beating steadily. He rocked her for what seemed hours and sang gently to her,

"You've got to give a little, take a little and let your poor heart break a little. That's the story of, that's the glory of love..."

Finally when Jeanette was asleep in his arms, he tried his best to rest too, but couldn't get his mind off one thing : What was going to happen if Jeanette didn't get better on her own? Simon thought about it and thought about it until finally he came to the conclusion that he would just have to make sure she stayed warm and that she would in fact, get better on her own.

Four days passed like this in the same way. Simon would let Jeanette eat and then he would rock her to sleep and sing ''The Glory Of Love'' while she drifted. Until one week had passed and the thugs brought him into the house, and tied him to a chair.

"We want your social security number! NOW!" the biggest one shouted. Simon didn't reply, thus the thugs threw him across the room smashing the chair and two of Simon's ribs in the process. Simon kept shaking his head to their questions including "where does you family keep the important papers" and "Why the heck won't this kid answer? Are you mute or somptin'?"

After hours of saying absolutely nothing and getting a good amount of wips, paddles, and many, many punches, kicks and throws Simon was taken back to the shed with a fractured leg. A few yards from the door Simon heard Jeanette sneeze and cough and weeze. So much that SImon spoke up.

"I'll tell you how to access my bank account if you use some of the money to buy a bottle of Niquil for me." The thugs seemed insterested,

"What for!" Simon sighed,

"Jeanette has a cold, and if she doesn't get medicine soon, and with the little nutrition I can supply, she'll..." The thugs though ruff appeared to have some compasion towards Simon's despret plea to help Jeanette,

"Fine. What are the numbers?" SImon gluped,

"3141. If you choose to take it all you will recive over $2,500." The thugs were amazed,

"How'd you save up that much?" Simon said quietly,

"I've put half of every allowance I get in that account, plus anything I can find in the sofa, just in case.'' The men smiled then threw Simon into the shed roughly all the same. SImon grunted as he fell, Jeanette was in a coughing fit and Simon felt incredibly guilty. Simon hobbled over and rocked Jeanette for a while saying,

"It's gonna be alright. I'll get us out of here, you'll get better, and the police will arrest these horrible people." Jeanette eventually stopped coughing and whispered (so she wouldn't start coughing again),

"They didn't hurt you today, did they?" Simon's expression grew sad, he knew he would either say yes and break her heart or say no and be lying to his best friend.

"they..." Simon thought for a while and came to the conclusion that he had to protect her, "-they didn't hurt me, Jeanette. I'm okay." Jeanette yawned then said,

"good. I would hate it if they... hurt... you..." She began to doze, Simon smiled gently at her then sang,

"The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the codwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none..."

Jeanette eventually fell asleep but, as usual Simon couldn't sleep.

Back at home, the chipmunks and chippettes were eating dinner together. Each lost in thought- their oldest siblings both disappered for no reason that they could find.

_"Maybe they just got sick of me..._" Alvin thought.

_"Did I go overboard at school, calling Jeanette a klutz?"_ Brittany questioned to herself.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have made such a big deal when Jeanette knocked over the breakfast eggs on Friday..."_ Elenore pondered.

Theodore who was taking it hardest of all that his big brother and big sister like figure were both gone thought to himself while sniffling, _"Maybe I accidently put kyan pepper in that one recipe, and Simon had an allergic reaction to it. Then he tried to hide his face and took Jeanette with him to help him recover!"_ Theodore sniffled then thought, _"Wait, whatever reason their leaving was it wasn't me, Ellie, Alvin or Brittany's fault! They've tolerated us enough to be able to last a lot longer."_

The next day Jeanette woke up around noon and saw that Simon was still awake. She sneezed as he said

"Good morning, sleepy. How's your cold?" Jeanette rubbed her eyes,

"It's fine..." Simon smiled gently at her and felt her forehead with his hand.

"Jeanette, your fever..." Jeanette nustled into his chest,

"I'll b-be O-OH-AH-AHH...CHOOO!" Simon hugged her and asked,

"Why don't you eat something?" Jeanette shook her head,

"not hungry." Simon felt her forehead again and squeezed her tightly

,"How's your tummy feel?" Jeanette sniffed ,

"It could be better..." Simon held her upright for a moment then said while holding up his index finger,

"watch my finger." he moved it slowly from side to side and watched Jeanette's eyes closely,

"Your eyes jerk, your stomach hurts, you don't want to eat, and you sneeze and cough. Jeanette, you have the flu..." Simon watched her sadly and thought about the recent deal he made with the two thugs. Jeanette shivered slightly in his arms and he felt incredibly upset with himself,

"This is all my fault!" Simon yelled at himself.

"No, Simon. It isn't your fault at all." Jeanette tried to comfort him but couldn't stop the tear that ran down his furry face.

"It w-was m-my id-dea to take a w-walk last w-week." He cried bitterly. Jeanette nustled into his fur and whispered,

"It wasn't your fault I got the flu at the worst possible time. Don't cry..." Simon finally wiped away the last of his tears then said,

"Jeanette, thanks. Why don't you get to bed, I promise that I'll have somthing for you soon." Jeanette now confused by Simon's last statment, yawned and then nustled into Simon's shirt as he covered her with his jacket.  
About four hours later the lock on the shed klinked open and a blinding light flodded into the small room.

"Good job, kid! We'll need more info tomorrow!" and a small bottle was thrown into the shed. Simon scrambled out of the pit because Jeanette had rolled off of his chest a while ago.

"thank you," Simon stated and sacrstically he added, ''This makes it all better! " The man's brow narrowed and he yelled angerly,

"Just be happy I bought it WORM!" Simon growled under his breath then tared the wrapping of the bottle with his teeth, took off the little medicine cup, and the cap then sniffed the medicine. "Hmm... I don't smell any poison... YUCK!"he coughed as he tasted a bit off the tainted Niquil, "They put Kyan pepper in this... They must've broken into my health records!" You see Simon unlike the other Chipmunks had an extreme allergy towards kyan pepper- but lucky for him it was well blended enough that he only got a small dose. Simon shook his head and then went over to Jeanette, "Jeanette, wake up. I have something for you." Jeanette's eyes slowly opened,

"What is it S-Simon?" Simon smiled warmly and poured Niquil up to the 1 tablespoon mark on the small medicine cup.

"Drink this." Simon said gently. So Jeanette drank the medicine and she did every 3 hours.

The next day when Simon was being interrigated he refused to tell them what all they could access with that code (which was the money out of his college savings account) Finally the smaller and gentel-er of the two men said,

"What if we returned jeanette's jacket gave you a blanket and let you sleep in the house for a week?" Simon thought it over then nodded,

"Fine you can access my college fund with that code. I have some scholarships so there won't be as much money but still a decent amount." The men nodded and the bigger of the two walked him out to the shed to get Jeanette.

"Be quick about it!" he bellowed and he simply walked in and tried to shake Jeanette awake. When that didn't work he picked her up grabbing the small amounts of food and the bottle of Niquil and carried her out while she was wrapped in his jacket. the man lead them into a decent sized room. It had a bed with a quilt laying on it and jeanette's winter jacket the back there was a small door that had a bathtub in it and Simon was so excited.

"Thank you sir." he said to the man who simply replied in a 'shut up' and then left closing the door. Simon laid her down on the bed and covered her in the blanket. Then he went into the bathroom, to get a bath ready. When he saw the tub was full of warm water he smiled and said gently to the sleeping Chipette,

"Come on sweetheart, time to get up." She smiled as she recongized the voice,

"What is it Simon?" she slowly opened her eyes as he helped her get out of the little bed and showed her the bathroom.

"You looked like you could use a nice warm bath." he said sweetly. Jeanette was in shock at her being indoors and as a bonus in a warm house with a warm bath waiting for her. She hugged Simon and asked

, "Wha- how did you?" Simon chuckled,

"I'll tell you later. For now I'd get in the tub, before it get's too cold." Jeanette nodded and Simon walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

She came out of the bathroom a bit later and saw Simon sewing a white shirt and pants. Simon smiled as she walked in not even looking up he asked,

"How was the bath?" Jeanette smiled and said,

"It was fine. Thanks. What are you doing?" Simon continued to stare down at his work.

"Well last year for the Thanksgiving play Alvin had to do costumes. So I felt a bit inadquate not knowing how to sew like both my brothers so I asked Theodore to teach me. Ever since I've carried a bitty sewing kit in my pocket in case emergency- such as tearing my pants. So when I found the extra sheets I thought "hey Jean's clothes aren't good for this weather too long.( Maybe just for a short walk in this weather-) I know I'll make her a new sweater and long pants for over her bitty skirt, and now the piece in resistance. . . can you go try these on?"

Jeanette chuckled a bit to herself and began to cough a little as she walked into the bathroom and try on the 'new' outfit. Simon twiddled his thumbs as he waited for her to come out

"I will never understand girls," he thought, "they take half an hour to look at their cloths in a mirror when there's someone waiting for them to do just that." he shook his head and then Jeanette came out. Simon smiled at his handiwork."Good work Seville!" he thought as he inspected her to see if had to tighten anything. "Man you make old sheets sewn together look good!" he said without recognizing his words until after they escaped his mouth. Jeanette smiled and hugged him,

"Thanks Simon. These are great!" He hugged her back then picked her up- flinching for a moment due to his bad leg, and placed her on the bed. Where he grabbed the Niquil and cup.

"Drink up, sweetheart. " he said sarcastically knowing the foul taste would make anyone flich. She smiled at him,

"gee thanks." Simon watched her drink the medicine then took the cup from her and covered her with the blanket.

"Take a nice long nap, Jeanie. Sleep well." Jeanette was asleep by the time he finished his first sentence, and Simon was already at work.

The next morning Jeanette woke up and saw that the bedside table was not where it had been left, instead it was at the end of the bed where the candle that had been in the bathroom flickered and a pillow case lay underneath it. Simon walked out soon and said,

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" Jeanette smiled at him and replied,

"Where'd you get it?" Simon stuttered,

"Uh. . .there are birds living on the roof and uh. . .a hole in the ceiling (yeah that's the ticket!) And an egg fell so I set this up and now your brunch is served." Jeanette hesitated a moment, she still wasn't feeling up to eating,

"But," she reminded herself, "He did put a lot of work into this for me. . ." Simon's smile began to fade as she took longer and longer to decide.

"Please, Jeanie. I set it all up because I knew you'd not want to let it go to waste. You need to eat something, so I thought I'd at least make it look. . .nice." he begged. Jeanette sighed, she really wasn't hungry but the smarter half of her said Simon was right. She picked up the hard boiled egg and nibbled slowly until it was gone.

"Are you happy, now Simon?" she teased. He chuckled slightly,

"Now that you mention it. . . yes I am happy!" he tickled her ribs and she giggled at his soft touch. He gently brushed a hair from her face as she laid down in the bed. "My sins are gone, I've been set free. . .the Lord my savior has ransomed me, " Simon sang gently in her ear, "And like a flood His mercy reigns. Unending love, amazing grace." Jeanette sighed whistfully and slept.

The next four days were easy, the thugs left them alone and Simon took good care of Jeanette. Each day he drew her a bath, gave her a big portion of their supply of food followed by the Niquil, and let her sleep as long as she could. But when Simon's next interrigation came on the fifth day, he had nothing to tell them because there was nothing more to access with his social security code.

"Well then because you have nothing more to say, we'll have to say some stuff. . . ." the big man said menicangly. Simon gulped and was then pulverized by the thugs. The small one turned a camera with a red light flashing at the top showing it was on at the beaten up Simon. The bigger one put a paper bag over his head and stepped into the camera's view.

"We have Simon Seville, and his little friend Jeanette Miller! We'll keep em' alive for two weeks then this kid will be beaten up this badly times ten! Same goes for his little girlfriend!" the big guy left the camera's view so the littler one could zoom in on Simon's bloody nose and forehead, and bruised cheeks. He mouthed slowly to the camera,

' I won't give in we will come home' The smaller one put it on pause then walked Simon back to the room. Zooming in on Jeanette's feverish face as well and saying in the background,

"Aww, a sick innocent little girl . . ."He turned to Simon who growled at him and said,

"She'll get better! I'll make sure of it! You lay one hand on her I'll destroy you!" the thug punched his cheek again, making him flinch.

"Maybe you will get her better but how warm can you keep her outside in the shed?" Simon sighed,

_ "Not very. . ."_ he thought. The guy nodded then said,

" Good boy! " and he shut off the camera with a

"Grab her, and your stuff. I'll take you out." Simon grabbed his things and carried Jeanette outside flinching constantly because of his leg and his new wounds.  
When Simon entered the shed he sighed and wrapped Jeanette in the blanket laying her in the pit, and covering her with his jacket allowing her to use her own as a pillow.

"My fault," he thought. "I should never have suggested that we take a walk on the first day of winter break. This is because of me." He sat down and remembered his new scratches and cuts and bruises,

"She's awake enough now she could see them, and realize what they are. . ." he thought a moment,". . .unless I hide them!" he went to the now leaking faucet and wiped the mud from under it, onto his face covering his wounds in what would appear simple dirt.

"When we get home she'll kill me for lying, but I'm sure she'll forgive me. She's just that kind of person!" After he covered all his cuts, he sat down and thought of what all he'd need before he could leave.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked about twenty minutes after he had come up with his check-list for the escape.

"Yeah, Jeanette?" he asked trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

"They kicked us out didn't they?" Simon sighed,

"Well, yes they kicked us out of the house, but no, as seeing I'm not jumping for joy to them kicking us out for good." Jeanette chuckled and Simon walked over.

"Simon is there something wrong with your leg? " Jeanette asked as he made his way into the pit,

_"Oh great. . ."_ Simon thought, then replied warmly, "of course not, it just fell asleep ten minutes ago and I can't get it to feel normal, yet." Jeanette nodded then said,

"I read about something, that if you do it your leg will wake up. Wanna try it?" Simon hesitated then nodded,

"Of course." Jeanette smiled then motioned him to put he leg across his lap.

"Now, the three points are here, here and here. So if I want it to 'wake up' I rub here and here!" she said to herself. SImon bit his lip as she drew circles with her finger on his leg .

"Please don't touch ri- oh, Gosh!" he thought as she touched where the bone was broken. She looked over at him and saw that he was holding in a scream, and sweating a bit.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked. Simon nodded quickly and Jeanette lifted her hands, "Sorry, I guess it doesn't work on you." Simon nodded and replied,

"I don't have many pressure points except for where you were touching sorry." Jeanette shrugged and began to get up to walk to the faucet. Simon quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap."Oh no, you aren't getting up until you've proven to me you are 100% okay!" Jeanette sighed,

"Simon, I'm well enough to walk to the pipe and back." Simon shook his head,

"Maybe you are, but I'm not taking any chances until I think you are 100% well, and Let's face it you HAVE to be 100% well for sure because You can't fool me." Jeanette sighed then asked,

"Well do I have a fever?" Simon caressed her cheek in his relatively cold hands and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but it's relatively small. Your still sick, so stop arguing, and take a nap." Jeanette sighed then rolled onto the floor beside him and put her head on his chest. Simon covered her quickly and wrapped his arm around her. She began to doze off and he kissed her forehead again and whispered, "Good night, Jeanie."

A week passed and each day was the same: Simon would stay up all night long watching over Jeanette and Jeanette would attempt to get up but be persuaded into sitting back down by Simon and being given something to eat.

It was two days before Christmas eve, Jeanette again claimed she was healthy enough to stand, and walk again, this time Simon finally decided to see if she was as healthy as she claimed.

"Well do you feel dizzy?" Jeanette shook her head,

"not at all!" Simon smiled then looked around,

"And because you feel completely better now..." SImon rushed over to the pipe with the faucet on top and ripped it out of the ground,

"I have an idea!"and with this smashed the wall of the shed farthest from the house and rushed outside. "Let's go before they can get us. I have the address memorized from all the times I've walked up to their house so we can tell the police everything!" Simon had obviously thought about what he should know when he made his escape- yet thought little of the escape itself while Jeanette was 'too weak' to go out. Jeanette smiled from ear to ear and ran up to Simon and hugged him.

The two ran as fast as they could mainly out of fear. After 4 hours of running the two felt safe enough that they began to slow down to a quick trot

"I'll be home for Christmas," Simon sang. Jeanette snickered. They made a few stops to eat, but still only Jeanette ate, Simon wanted her to have the last of their food. Night fell and the sun rose and night fell again by then they were a few miles from home, It was Christmas eve might I add, Jeanette was very excited- at their pace they WOULD be home for Christmas but Simon was walking heavily and his eyes spun in his head. They soon reached the town two towns over from their home, by then it was dark, but Jeanette couldn't help but smile all the was feeling light headed, a light head-ed-ness he had had for a while but it just began to overwhelm him.

Simon was in a word exhausted, he hadn't slept for three weeks and he never ate. Simon being a scientist should have focused more on his well-being but just focused on Jeanette's, thus in a matter of moments he fainted on the snow. Jeanette heard the thud of a body on snow and turned around thinking

_"not again"_ then she realized it wasn't a rock that caused her friend's decent- he just fainted. "Simon wake up." She prompted him but he remained motionless. Just as she began to call out for help an old bearded man walked by and saw Jeanette weeping over Simon.

"What is it dear child? Why do you cry on the eve of the most joyous holiday of the year?" Jeanette looked up at the man and saw true concern in his eyes something she hadn't seen from anyone but Simon for a while.

"M-m-my friend s-sir. H-he fainted and won't wake up and we have to get home for Christmas and see Teddy and Ellie and Alvin and Brittany and Dave and Miss Miller." The kind old man picked up Simon and listened to his heart for a moment,

"Darling, he's exhausted and he seems to be ill and his leg seems to have an injury from I'd say a week ago." Jeanette gasped and then mumbled under her breath

"I knew he was lying to me about if he had gotten hurt or not!" The man smiled at this and then said,

"How about I carry him for you to your home. But I want to understand what has happened to you two."Jeanette nodded and said,

"Of course, sir-"

"Ah," the man interrupted, "And no more of this 'sir' buissness. My name is JOS Nickolas, but you may call me Nick." Jeanette smiled,

"Okay Nick, shall I start from the very beginning?" Nick nodded his head and carried Simon as one might carry a small sleeping baby and said

,"proceed." Now you must understand Nick was a large man. He had a round stomach and a white beard, he was about 6''8' and wore a red sweater, hat and pants with suspenders. It was when they got to the next town that Nick pulled out his cell phone and said,

"Oh excuse me I must take this call." He held the phone up to his ear and then said, "Yes, we are all done with our errands for tonight so you may go home... I'll be just fine- I'll find another ride... Yes I understand she's waiting, but Christmas is tomorrow and I have some more important things to do... I'm being an escort to a child who's lost her way... YES! For God's sake it's imortant she has a sick friend and is too small to carry him... Yes I understand there are 8 restless deer that you have to deal with... Now that's a fib they listen to you as well as they do me!... Well tell her what I told you and tell the deer that I'll give them carrots when I get home! Good night and-a merry Christmas to you!"

Jeanette watched his upset face turn happy again as he said,

"Sorry Heffrey was being ridiculous. Continue please." Jeanette smiled and continued her story,

"So somehow he got Ni-quil from the thugs I guess, and gave it to me until I felt completely better..." and she went on.

Soon they reached the Seville's street and Jeanette smiled as wide as humanly possible when she saw her street. By then she had finished her story a while ago and had just been talking to Nick about her and Simon.

"Simon doesn't look too good, Jeanette. What do you think?" Jeanette looked into the man's eyes still filled with concern,

"I think he just needs his family, they'll know what to do." Nick smiled as she thought to herself,"_Jos...J...O...S ...Jelly Or Salsa? No..."_ Then she looked up and Nick again and asked, "What does Jos mean?" Nick smiled,

"I knew you'd ask- your a bright child. it stands for Jolly Old Saint" Jeanette gasped,

"Your Santa!" Santa/Nick smiled

"Yes I am and This seems to be Simon's house so I'll give you your present and Simon's and as soon as your safe in your house I'll be off." Jeanette thanked Santa as he handed her 2 wrapped boxes. Santa smiled walked up to the Seville house and put Simon down on the step then waved Jeanette over.

"Merry Christmas, Jeanette. I must go now be good." Jeanette hugged Santa good bye and knocked on the door.

A depressed Alvin opened the door with low eyelids and an exasperated expresion,

"What do you want?" he asked sleepily until he realized who he just opened the door for. "Brittany! get over here I want to know if I'm seeing things!" a Brittany with the same sad expression as Alvin walked up and then said,

"Nope I see it too...Jeanette your here!" Jeanette hugged her sister and then turned to Alvin,

"I'm sorry I couldn't take as good care of your brother as he did me..." Alvin shook his head,

"Your both alive and home! That's all that matters! . . .THEODORE get over here, bring Ellie!" He called into the house. Theodore walked up to his big brother and asked,

"What is it?" Alvin motioned to Simon and Jeanette.

"Elllie! They're home! They're really home!" Elenore walked up behind Theodore and saw her big long-lost sister on the porch. She smiled from ear to ear and then Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Elenore all smiled and whooped and hollared and thanked God their lost lost siblings were home.

"Guys I hate to ruin this moment for you," Jeanette interrupted, "but it's cold out here and it looks as if you've failed to notice that Simon is sitting at my feet and unconsious." everyone stopped for a moment and then helped Jeanette carry Simon into the house and lay him on the couch. Theodore rushed to grab a blanket for Simon while Elenore rushed into the kitchen and started to make hot-chocolate and chicken broth for Simon and Jeanette. As soon as Simon had a blanket over his cold body and Jeanette had a cup of hot-chocolate in her hand the questions piled up.

"Why'd you guys leave?",

"Where'd you go?",

"Why is Simon unconsious?",

"Are you okay?" Jeanette looked at them then said,

"We were kidenapped, I think we were in southern Washington, Simon has been letting me eat all of our food, he hasn't slept in three weeks, his leg is hurt, and I think he caught my flu, oh and I'm just fine thanks to Simon." That lead to another series of questions:

"You had the flu?",

"Why hasn't he slept",

"How'd he hurt his leg?",

"Who kiddenapped you?" Jeanette yawned then answered this set of questions,

"Yes I caught the flu while in an uninsulated shed, he hasn't slept because he's been watching over me- like my guardian angle, the thugs who kiddenapped us wanted our social security numbers so they interrigated us and Simon got hurt then by my understanding, I'm not sure who kiddenapped us but Simon knows their address... Before you guys ask more questions can I say something?" Everyone nodded and then Jeanette said, "Look guys I'm exhausted- Simon and I ran from southern Washington to here and we only stopped a few times to catch our breaths. So I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, can we hold off on this until the morning. If you want to fuss over something fuss over Simon. I think I'm just gonna lie down and take a nap." Everyone snickered at her little comment then Theodore remembered something,

"Guys Dave and Miss Miller don't know that Simon and Jeanette are home!" Everyone nodded as Alvin made his way to the phone to call Dave and the police department. Jeanette was already asleep when Dave and Miss Miller got home only five minutes later. Dave rushed to his sleeping Simon and Miss Miller did the same to her snoozing Jeanette. They both picked up their adopted child and hugged them tightly,

"David, your Simon doesn't look too good..." Miss Miller commented when she saw Simon's feverish face.

"Your right..." Dave agreed, Theodore tugged on Dave's sleeve and then said,

"Dave, Jeanette said that Simon hasn't eaten or slept in a while and she thought he was catching her flu." Miss Miller gasped,

"Teddy, dear tell us what all happened." Theodore began as he sat down next to Elenore, "Well Alvin opened the door and we found Jeanette standing there with Simon sleeping at her feet..." and he continued on until he told them how Jeanette was getting sick of the questions so she decided to go to sleep.

"Oh, okay. Well, let them sleep we can ask for what all happened in the morning when they feel better. Alvin, Theodore would one of you let Jeanette sleep in your bed for tonight. It's late and I'm sure the girls don't want to go home after dark." Theodore smiled,

"Sure, Dave! I'll sleep on the couch!" Dave thanked Theodore and then carried Simon up to his bed- Miss Miller not far behind carrying Jeanette.  
When morning came there was a 10 inch layer of snow on the ground and everyone was in a happy mood. Simon slept until nine-thirty and was surprised to see he was in his house.

"What happened?" he thought to himself. He tried to get out of his bed, but found himself too weak to walk much more than three steps at a time without having to pant or rub his leg. He finally got down-stairs to find the chipmunks and chipettes eating breakfast. He was about to say 'hi' when he found himself on a coughing fit. Jeanette saw him and rushed over,

"Simon, it's alright. Take a deep breath, I'm here." Simon began to calm down,

"T-Thank y-y-you, J-J-Jeanette." Simon smiled at her then slightly shivered, "Ar-ren't y-you guys-s c-cold?" Jeanette helped him to an empty chair while she informed him,

"The house is 87 degrees. Theodore can you grab his robe?" Theodore nodded and then swiftly made his way up the stairs and back down again,

"Here." he said sweetly as he handed her Simon's robe. Simon thanked Theodore and put his robe on. Alvin who was apparently being a bit overwhelmed by his lost brother's return had tears in his eyes when he said,

"We really missed you Simon...Merry Christmas!" Simon looked down at his watch then said,

"I-I-It's Christmas? Jeanette, what happened yesterday?" Jeanette smiled gently to him,

"I thought that we would tell our families what all happened together- then I'd tell you what happened as a bit of a conclusion."Simon nodded, Jeanette was incredibly brilliant- she always thought about how things should be done and in what way. Simon smiled at her with a dreamy expression.

"Simon are you alright?" Jeanette broke his thought. Simon gulped- had he just been staring at Jeanette in front of everyone? Simon smiled gently and said,

"Oh sorry Jeanette I guess I just lost my train of thought..." Simon smiled at her then broke into another coughing fit- this one much more dreadful then the last- he began to hyperventilate trying to get a breath of air. Jeanette looked at the completely helpless Simon Seville. It broke her heart to see him like this, she always saw him in a different way. Not a helpless sick child, more like King Arthur before he had become King Arthur- absorbing knowlegde and being kind and hard-working.

"Oh Simon..." she said barely able to watch him in this condition. Soon he had stopped, although he was extremely tired, he tugged on her shirt and asked,

"Jeanette may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Simon said. Jeanette nodded and Simon brought her into the hall.

"Jeanette I need to go out to the grocery story for a minute or two." Simon said knowing she would deny his request.

"Why on earth would you? You know that you have the flu and if you just go outside even for a few moments you'll get even sicker! Simon Geoffrey Seville you are not going to go anywhere under these circumstances!" Simon giggled slightly at her anger- she sounded adorable when she said his full name,

"Jeanette, I want to get Theodore that Tootie Fruity and you another present. It's Christmas- I'd feel awful if I didn't get you guys anything." Jeanette sighed,

"Well think of it this way: you saved my life by getting me that niquil and getting me home. That's me done, I'm assuming you have Alvin's present hidden in your sock drawer so he's done, and I'll go out and get two packages of Tootie Frootie for Theodore because I was the one who ate it. There were done." Simon smiled at her in a thankful way,

"Well thanks for getting the Tootie Frootie I'll go upstairs and get you the money. But Jeanette Ann Miller don't YOU think your not going to open something from me today." he laughed at the way he imitated what she said earlier and began to choke.

"Simon calm down. It's alright. I'll get going then." Simon smiled,

"Use my bike I modified it to work well in this weather and you'll get there faster." Jeanette nodded and smiled at him. As she walked through the door Simon put a hand on her shoulder to stop her for a moment,

"This means a lot to me, thank you." and he kissed her cheek gently.

Jeanette came back half an hour later with two packages of Tootie Frootie for Simon for Theodore. Simon had decided to take a small nap on the couch after he had prepared Jeanette's gift and had just woken up when Jeanette arrived.

"Oh, Jeanette Thank you a million times thank you!" Simon said to Jeanette who blushed deeply. Simon hugged her and whispered to her over and over again, "Thank you." Jeanette hugged him back and said,

"It's fine, no big deal really." After Simon hugged her he quickly wrapped the two small packages and threw them beside the Christmas tree. Jeanette looked over at the decorated pine. There wereseveral presents at the bottom she spotted one that was addressed to Alvin from Simon

_"His sock drawer"_ she thought then she saw a small one addressed ''Jeanette Ann Miller the most beauitful girl in the world'' and underneath read ''from Simon'' Just then Miss Miller, Dave, and the chipmunks and chippettes walked in.

"So what happened to you the past three weeks?" Miss Miller asked. So Jeanette began their story, because Simon was still tired and had a hoarse voice. When they finished (which took a while because Simon broke into several coughing fits and Jeanette had to remind him to breath) Miss Miller and Dave looked taken back while the chipmunks and Chipettes seemed completely petrified.

"That's awful!" Miss Miller said, while Dave asked,

"Well I am very proud of you two that you got threw this on you own. Simon what is that address I need to inform the police." Simon smiled and then said,

"3864 Maryland Avenue Walla Walla, Washington." Jeanette hugged him and then said,

"Oh and what happened last night: Simon we were two towns over from here and you fainted a very kind man named Jos Nick saw us and carried you here. He had to leave though he said his home was very far away. " Simon nodded and began to feel dizzy. but Simon ignored it because he longed to see Jeanette's face when she opened the gift from him. So with that they began to open Christmas presents, and Jeanette saved Simon's for last. Simon's heart raced as she opened it; he longed for her to enjoy it. Finally when the present was completely unwrapped she saw it it was very small but very beautiful. A small ring made from amethyst and soder. Jeanette hugged Simon with all her might at this present,

"I can't believe you made this for me!" Simon smiled and replied,

"I had a bag of gems and some soder I didn't want it to go to waste- it was easy to make anyway- I just melted the soder together and to put the jem in." he shrugged. Jeanette slipped it on- a perfect fit. Later Simon and Jeanette were walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when Simon's light head-ed-ness returned. "Simon are you okay?" Jeanette asked worry evidence in her voice. Simon shook his head,

"maybe I should sit down..." He reached for a chair grabbing his head and Jeanette helped him sit down. Simon's throat went dry and he held his head tighter.

"Simon you look kinda green. I'll get you something." Jeanette walked over to a cabneit and pulled out an Asprin.

"Does your head hurt, your stomach hurt, your back hurt, or your leg?" Simon looked at her for a moment,

"All of them, honestly. My leg hurts worst, though." Jeanette pulled another chair out in front of him and lifted his bad leg onto it.

"Now I'll get you a glass of water. You just sit still for a moment." She grabbed a glass from the high cabniet and filled it with tap water.

"I was convinced you were hurt when we were in that little house. What did they do to you on that Friday?" Simon swallowed the pill and sighed,

"I'll just tell you that they weren't easy on me. Sorry to say I lied and covered my fresh injuries with mud.." Jeanette first was surprised then she felt angry and hurt that he lied,

"Why didn't you tell me?" she practically screamed, "Or mention it when we were each telling the others what happened?" Simon shook his head,

"You were sick. I had to take care of you so at least one of us could come home in one piece and tell the police about those guys. I didn't want you not to be that one.I took a few beatings but they were all worth it because you got home. And those awful men are in prison by now." Jeanette really wanted to get mad at him and she really wanted to yell at him for his ignorance towards his own well being but she couldn't. She couldn't get mad at his inoccent, exhausted, tired (and to Jeanette cute) face. So instead she pretended to be angry, and said sternly,

"Has your pain died down yet?" Simon heard her and recongnized the faux anger in her throat,

"I'll be fine when you stop faking. I can tell you aren't mad at me, your aren't that kind of person." Jeanette sighed,

"Sometimes I wish we were younger so you wouldn't know how I really sound when I'm upset, over when I'm trying to act upset to teach you something about caring for your well-being once in a while." Simon smiled,

"Oh come on, you think I didn't care about myself once during the past three weeks. First of all you think I kissed your head just because you had a fever. Please Jeanette. That was all for my sake!" he gulped- did he just admit that out loud? He clenched his teeth,"What I mean is. . . uh, um. . ." Jeanette just laughed.

Simon wasn't really sure what to think- was she laughing cause she thought it was silly he'd even dreamed of her and him together, or maybe because she thought they were just friends, or maybe she was just doing that because sometimes girls laugh for no reason. Girls can be really weird sometimes.

"Simon, don't worry. I'm not laughing at you, your just so adorable! And you admitted that to me, which takes guts. Simon I could name all of your best qualities right now just the ones I've seen over the past three weeks." Simon tilted his head then asked,

"Well why don't you?" he coughed slightly then Jeanette started her list.

" Well, your caring, funny, brave, smart, lovable, cuddly, perservering, cute, deticated, responsible, willing, need I go on?" Simon thought a moment then asked

,"wait in what way am I 'lovable' and 'cuddly'?" Jeanette snickered,

"and your the only guy I know who would be so considerate to wait as long as needed to escape such a horrible place, just because I needed to rest a bit longer." Simon blushed then sneezed into his arm.

"Simon, you really took good care of me, now I get to take good care of you." Simon sniffled and Jeanette helped him to his feet. Placing his arm around her shoulder so he wouldn't have to walk on his bad leg. She helped him up the stairs into his room where she laid him down on his bed and propped up his leg with Alvin's pillow. she covered him up with the quilt on his bed and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Stay here, I'll be back up in a minute." Simon replied,

"Jeanette your in my house so your my guest. Meaning you don't have to do anything while your here-" Jeanette put her finger on his lips to keep him from talking,

"You know a wise chipmunk once said 'your still sick , so stop arguing and take a nap.' Hm, sound familiar?." Simon sighed and rolled his eyes seeing that even if he could still put up a fight she could still repeat every thing he had said to her, that and he was just too tired. Jeanette took his glasses off when she saw he wasn't going to argue any further, and kissed his forehead. Then went downstairs and was back in his room in two minutes with a load of stuff Simon couldn't make out.

"So, Simon. Is your leg still 'asleep'?" Simon sighed,

"sadly yes." Jeanette snickered then lifted the covers at the end of the bed up just enough so she could see his bad leg. She wrapped it from his thigh to his ankle tight enough that he couldn't bend his knee but loose enough that his blood could still run through it. She took some of the duck tape and what looked like two pieces of pine wood and made a splint for him seeing that the two were still too tired and overwhelmed to go out and see any people who might know they had previously gone missing and bring it up. She helped him slip off his shirt and then tended to his wounds with cleaning alcohol making him grit his teeth and squint his eyes so he wouldn't scream when it made contact. Soon he had been taken care off completely and was left to sleep in his room.

Jeanette was sitting on the couch and her sisters were asking her more questions,

"Do you know why they didn't interigate you more?" Elenore had asked. Jeanette shook her head,

"they told Simon something when they threw me back into the shed but I couldn't hear it over the blood pumping in my ears. I assume Simon didn't mention it because he thought it would hurt my feelings or something." Just then the phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Alvin yelled. "Hello?" Alvin asked into the phone,

"Yeah they're back. . . .Well not perfect health. . . Simon has the flu. . . Well yeah that'd be fine, I guess. . . Okay I'll tell her. . . but be careful they both seemed a bit- . . . well I guess that's fine. . . bye Mr. Jumay, see ya then!" Alvin hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Who was that, Alvin?" Jeanette asked. Alvin shrugged,

"The officer who was assigned your case. I told him it'd be okay if he came over so you could help him identify the guys who kiddenapped you and Simon." Jeanette nodded then replied,

"Well su- wait you mean they haven't caught them yet!" Elenore put her hand on her now terrified sister's knee,

"Jeanette it took you forever to get back here from Walla Walla, besides they're probably going into Canada, anyways." Jeanette shook her head,

"But that was on foot, they had a car, it took them hours to get there while it took us days! They're gonna find us, and, and-" Jeanette stopped when she heard a heavy step going up the stairs quickly as possible and ran out to see SImon.

"Simon? I thought I told you to take a nap!" Jeanette asked. Simon grinned nervously,

"Well, I did then I woke up after a nightmare, and I heard Alvin get the phone and I came down when he hung up." Jeanette looked at him then asked,

"So you came downstairs with your leg in a splint might I add, and listened to everything I said?" Simon shrugged,

"Yeah I guess, but you make it sound like it's some horrible crime." Jeanette rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm and helped him up the stairs.

"I know your scared Jeanette, but I'll protect you-"

"Stop right there Simon Geoffrey Seville, you say that like you have not a single doubt in the world that you can protect me. But remember the last time you protected me? That is what caused your poor condition and new incapibility. It's my turn to protect you no matter how scary the odds are!" Simon sighed,

"now, Jeanette you say this like your in some sort of debt to me." Jeanette shook her head,

"but I am." Simon rolled his eyes and continued,

"And you may feel that way but really it was me who was in debt to you for quite a time." The two had reached the top of the stairs and jeanette replied,

"Well what would that be?" Simon smiled kindly,

"You let me be your friend." Jeanette looked him in the eyes and replied,

"Well maybe I did let you be my friend but you let me be your friend so if that was your only debt it was cleared long ago." Simon chuckled slightly,

"But Jeanette that was the main of many. You let me vent about Alvin (which I know must be a pain), you tell me when to walk away, and you've not only let me be your friend but you've been the very best friend anyone could ever ask for!" Jeanette lead him into his room and replied,

"Well that still makes us even because you've done the same for me." Simon blushed then replied,

"Well what about getting me that tootie frootie?" Jeanette laid him down in the bed and covered him up as she said,

"Well I was the one who ate them!" Simon shrugged,

"Tomato, tamoto, If you really feel in debt then I have the perfect favor you can do for me to erase it." Jeanette tilted her head,

"And what would it be?" Simon smiled then replied,

"Answer me this one question. Do you love me back?" Jeanette looked at him sweetly and asked,

"And why wouldn't I? Simon, I've been in love with you since the moment we met." Simon smiled and kissed her cheek. Jeanette sat on the side of the bed and Simon smiled,

"Now that our debts are all cleared Why don't you sit still and we can talk awhile." Jeanette stared at him and said,

"So I'll protect you if you protect me?" Simon smiled and nodded,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her and began to cough.

"Simon, shhh. . . calm down big guy. . ." she felt his forehead and sighed,

"You, uh. . . sit and uh stay! I'll be right back!" Simon snickered through his coughs,

"So am I a dog now?" Jeanette smiled,

"Yes!" and left the room quickly. Simon sighed,

"I am so lucky. . ."  
Jeanette came back with some cough syrup and held out a spoonful.

"Now say ahhh" Simon looked at her playfully and then quickly said

"Ah" just to tease her. Jeanette glared playfully at him and then thought a moment,

"Okay say supercalifragilisticexpealid ocious." Simon smiled again and said it so fast you could barely make it out.

"Do Re Mi?" Jeanette asked. He smiled ,

"Do. Re. Mi." he said each word was quick and staccato and he closed his mouth between each word. Jeanette looked at his playful smirk and then said,

"OKay you win. . ." she quickly kissed his lips and when it broke he smiled widely, and she swiftly slipped the medicine spoon into his mouth. by then time he had realized what was going on and how she had tricked him he had already swallowed.

"Ohh. . . you are too clever!" he said. Jeanette smiled,

"Lucky for you that was only half the dose. . ." Simon smiled,

"Do you mind if I'm difficult again?" Jeanette smiled and shook her head,

"Not in the very least!" So Jeanette swiftly kissed him and then slipped some medicine into his mouth and made him swallow, even though he wasn't in a daze this time. He smiled at her as she leaned in close to his face, when she said,

"Let's get some blood running through your leg." Simon sighed disapointedly, and she looked up at him and asked,

"Why do you look and sound like a kicked puppy?" Simon shrugged and Jeanette smirked,

"It's because you thought I was going to kiss you wasn't it!?"

Simon looked down and half smiled- you know the half smile you make when someone is right.

Jeanette giggled and kissed his cheek and said,

"Do you want me to get you anything? The officer should be here soon. . ." Simon shook his head,

"Nah. Hey," he said lifting her chin so he could look into her scared eyes, "I've got ya. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about a thing. If they wanted you they'd have to go through me! And if they somehow did make it to you I'd rip them limb from limb! Understand?"

he asked in a scary tone she had never heard him use before. She nodded slowly as he pulled her in for a hug.

"If anyone ever hurt you," he said in the same tone,

"They'd have to be lucky to live to see tomorrow." Jeanette nodded against his shirt and then lifted her head,

"You need a shower." she giggled. Simon nodded and walked out to the bathroom,

"Okay knock if I'm not out when the officer get's here, okay?" Simon said and Jeanette nodded then went to his room to wait for him to be done. After a few minutes Simon stepped out of the bathroom in the pajamas he had brought in with him.

"Hey Jeanie is the officer here yet?" he said as he walked into his room.

"Not yet, Simon. . . " she helped him walk back and sit down on his bed, while getting a whiff of his cologuen in the process,

"You smell good. . ." she said as he sat down.

"Thanks. Can you pass me that sheet of paper and pencil on my desk?" Simon asked. Jeanette gladly did so and then sat beside him and looked over his should to his drawing of the guys that had kiddenapped them.

"And there!" he said holding up his picture with pride.

"Now they'll know what they look like and we won't have to describe them." Jeanette nodded.

At least they weren't stick figures . . . She smiled at him and then said,

"Simon can I see the back of that really quickly?" Simon nodded and handed it to her and she took a pen from his desk and began to draw their faces on the back of simon's interpertation. "Wow Jean! How'd you learn to draw like that?" simon asked when he saw her copy.

"I watched you, and learned what NOT to do. . ." she thought but instead she said quietly,

"Oh I think I just remember them better than you do. . ."Simon nodded.

"You really do smell magnificent . . ." Jeanette breathed. Simon smiled,

"Well my lips taste better than I smell, and it just happened that I have a free sample for you. . ." he kissed Jeanette for a moment, and when they broke Jeanette grinned,

"Do you have any left?" Simon grinned,

"You know I may have some extra in the back. " he said and kissed her again. Then after a few moments of cuddling and kisses there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Simon sighed as the door was opened.

"Hello, I'm officer Jumay. Pleasure to make your aquatince." Simon and Jeanette smiled he seemed to have a bit of a french air to his voice. Simon smiled assuming that the officer must've been an exchange student to France at one point or another. They both shook Officer Jumay's hand, and he sat down,

"Okay, so far we think that the people who kidnapped you are amatures. I think that they didn't have access to many materials, which explains why they hit you with a rock." Simon blushed a bit- he knew he couldn't have seen it coming but the fact that he had been taken down so easily was embarassing. Mr. Jumay saw this and replied,

"Oh don't be ashamed. The new guys are the most dangerous, which is why I'm here to see you today. What all did you talk about when you where trapped?" Simon shrugged,

"We honestly didn't talk much. If anything we comforted each other and I sang Jeanie to sleep some nights. and other than that was when I told her to drink her medicine or when I begged her to eat something." The officer chuckled slightly,

"I'm guessing we have a little picky eater here, huh?" Simon smiled and shook his head, "No, not at all she actually had the flu. . . and her stomach was bothering her." he added melancholy-ly Jeanette rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and whispered in his ear,

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Simon smiled at her and looked back to officer Jumay. who added,

"She's right, you shouldn't worry, Simon. Well I think I have everything see you guys later."

Simon and Jeanette sighed worriedly. It had been weeks after Mr. Jumay came and the pair was worried sick for the other's well-being. Simon refused to go outside and wouldn't allow Jeanette without his permission. And Jeanette was more shy than usual, except for when she was alone with Simon. They were constantly open with each other and as time passed even more so. but because they didn't normally talk to others, In fact Dave and Miss Miller were convinced that they needed to call a psychologist for them. But Simon had insisted that they were both okay and would be fine when school started back up.

Just then they received a call from Officer Jumay.

"Yes sir, here they are." Alvin said before handing Jeanette and Simon the phone.

"hello?" the pair asked.

"Hello, kiddos I need you guys to come on down to the Sheriff's office we have a line up for you guys." Simon nodded as Jeanette replied,

"okay we'll be right over."

When they arrived they were shown seven men against a wall with different heights labeled on it.

"I think It's those two." Simon said pointing to two men in the middle,

"but we'd need to hear their voices to figure it out." Jeanette added. The pair were taken into the room because the intercom wasn't working and the men were each asked to say,

'I eat purple-y pink bubble gum on Wednesday.' Simon nodded his head,

"I'm sure."

"me too" Jeanette added.

Then the two men lunged for Jeanette and Simon trying to strangle them. Simon (though his leg made it almost impossible) jumped in front of Jeanette and punched as soon as the men came too this is a sixth grade bookworm of a chipmunk we're talking about so the men were easily able to knock him over. Being the huge men that they were they actually caused him to go flying back and to the side a bit so he rammed the back of his head in a wall.

"I think we were right, Jean." he said through gritted teeth. Jeanette ran back and helped him up as the two men were officially arrested. But instead of letting her pull him up, Simon pulled Jeanette down and they kissed.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after the end. Sorry about misspellings So as always I own my dog. . . and if you come into my room while I'm playing with my stuffed animals- I mean action figures! they are Stuffed action figures! either way I will kick you out.**


End file.
